Caleidoscópio
by Mystik
Summary: E talvez aquilo fosse o que fizesse doer mais.


**Caleidoscópio**

Ele sempre fora frio. Mentiroso. Estúpido. Insensível. Ele sabia disso muito bem. Era tudo fachada, tudo uma maneira que encontrara para se defender, para preservar seu bem mais precioso: seu coração.

Sim, ao contrário do que muitos acreditavam, Brian Kinney possuía um coração.

Mas Brian devia saber que ele não podia mante-lo a salvo para sempre. Ele deveria ter adivinhado. Seus instintos deveriam ter tocado o alarme vermelho quando ele se aproximou daquele loiro e chamou-o para ir até sua casa, para dividir sua cama naquela noite.

Justin acabou dividindo muito mais que sua cama. Acabou dividindo praticamente cinco anos de sua vida.

Voltando seu olhar naquele tempo, se o moreno fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ele não trocaria aqueles momentos por nada. As noites, os beijos, os toques, até mesmo as brigas. Se tornaram uma parte do que eles eram, por assim dizer. O casal improvável que ninguém, nem mesmo Michael, botava fé.

Brian tomou o resto da vodka em seu copo antes de pegar a garrafa e enche-lo novamente. Ele estendeu a mão, achando o maço de cigarros, trazendo um até a boca e acendendo-o. Ele recostou-se na cadeira, inclinando-a para trás, enquanto deixava a fumaça do cigarro se espiralar no ar.

- Como foi?

Os olhos claros voltaram-se para a entrada do flat, vendo Michael encostado contra o balcão da cozinha.

- Ninguém mais bate antes de entrar? – comentou Brian, revirando os olhos, tomando um gole de vodka.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – disse o moreno, aproximando-se do publicitário, sentando-se no sofá, observando-o – Ted me disse que você chegou ontem de New York. E então?

Brian deveria ter pressentido que aquilo aconteceria. É claro.

- Foi esplendorosamente bem. Saímos para dançar nessa boate fabulosa, onde todos os homens queriam nos pegar. Então voltamos para o apartamento dele, uma kitnet minúscula, e fizemos sexo até o amanhecer.

- Mentira.

Isso fez o moreno ajeitar a cadeira do jeito certo, encarando seu melhor amigo de muitos e muitos anos. Ele deu uma tragada no cigarro.

- Poderia elaborar melhor?

- Quando você mente, você morde os lábios de um certo jeito. – comentou Michael calmamente, espreguiçando-se – O que está me escondendo?

- Você é o que agora, minha mãe? – disse Brian, erguendo-se da cadeira, entornando o copo de vodka e decidindo tomar o resto do gargalo da garrafa mesmo.

- Brian. – o moreno suspirou – Porque toda vez que falamos sobre o Justin não podemos ser adultos civilizados?

O homem arqueou a sobrancelha. Michael suspirou, derrotado.

- Tá, não está mais aqui quem falou. – ele levantou-se do sofá, caminhando até o amigo e pegando a garrafa de vodka, tomando um gole.

--

- Talvez...não devêssemos nos ver mais.

- Você encontrou alguém não é?

A cara culpada de Justin dizia tudo. Brian suspirou, sua máscara firme em seu rosto. Sabia que era inútil, pois o loiro via através dela, mas ele tentava de qualquer forma.

- Brian...

- Hey, não precisava usar esse tom comigo. Lembra o que eu disse quando você veio pra cá? Nada impediria de o tempo fazer com que não nos vissemos mais.

Justin se aproximou, tocando seu tórax com a ponta dos dedos.

- Lembra o que eu disse quando vim embora? Não precisamos de votos ou alianças para provar nosso amor.

- Mas... – Brian segurou os pulsos dele em seus dedos – Você achou alguém que quer lhe dar algo mais estável sem se sacrificar.

O loiro abaixou o olhar, parecendo culpado. Por um momento egoísta, Brian deixou que ele sentisse isso.

- Eu ainda te amo. – murmurou Justin.

E talvez aquilo fosse o que fizesse doer mais. Brian segurou o queixo de Justin, fazendo-o erguer os olhos.

- Eu também. – disse apenas.

Eles se beijaram e automaticamente seus dedos enterraram-se nos fios dourados. Raio de sol...é, Debby sabia dar apelidos como ninguém. Brian puxou o loiro mais perto, sua outra mão descendo e parando na cintura esguia. Um gemido, seguido de um soluço ecoou no silêncio esmagador da sala de estar. E logo Brian sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas. Parecia aquela noite de dois anos atrás. Mas essa era final...definitiva.

Mais amarga.

Tudo se passou num borrão, numa míriade de cores. Como naquela vez, eles se deixaram rolar pelos lençóis, se deixaram levar pelo fogo daquela tão estranha paixão. E como naquela vez, Brian apenas mirou o rosto de Justin, ao ve-lo chorando. Só que dessa vez, ele chorava também. Um choro quase mecânico, as lágrimas escorrendo por sua face por conta própria. O loiro ergueu o rosto, lambendo sua bochecha, provando o sabor do coração de Brian.

--

- Acabou.

- Ahn?

- Acabou. De vez.

Michael apoiou o rosto na mão, fitando o outro, tentando fazer sentido daquelas palavras. Foi quando seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Brian...

- Não começa. – o publicitário pegou outro cigarro – Se eu te disse isso não é pela sua pena. Aliás, eu nem sei porque eu te contei isso.

- Porque eu sou seu melhor amigo e você não consegue esconder as coisas de mim por muito tempo.

- Muito engraçado.

O moreno encostou os dedos no rosto de Brian.

- O que aconteceu?

Brian deu de ombros.

- Ele achou outra pessoa. Alguém que queria os mesmos sonhos que ele.

- Mas você...

- Sem sacríficios.

Michael calou-se e voltou a deitar no chão. Brian suspirou, começando a fumar seu terceiro cigarro da noite.

- O professor não liga de você passar a noite fora não?

- Ben sabe onde eu estou.

Brian revirou os olhos.

- Além disso...você pode não falar, mas eu sei que você quer alguém aqui hoje. – Michael abraçou o amigo.

O moreno desviou o rosto para o lado, mas pela primeira vez, não recusando o gesto de carinho tão...hetero. Brian sorriu com os próprios pensamentos, antes de suas emoções ficarem anestesiadas novamente.

Tudo que ele precisava era tempo. Tempo para erguer as muralhas em volta do seu coração novamente.

--

- Adeus.

Justin abraçou o mais velho com força, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço do outro.

- Não esquece...de mim, tá bom?

Brian afagou os cabelos loiros, compridos novamente.

- Não vou.

Seria impossível. Afinal ele tinha feito o que ninguém fizera antes: ele fizera Brian Kinney se apaixonar.

**FIM**


End file.
